


First Loss

by Princesslego995



Category: Punch-Out!! (Video Games)
Genre: Clover needs a goddamn hug, First loss, angsty, because Irish, soccer to football
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princesslego995/pseuds/Princesslego995
Summary: The first loss is always the hardest. Especially when your family gets to watch you fail.
Kudos: 1





	First Loss

There were a million thoughts running through Clementine's head. You might know her better as Clover. Younger sister of Aran and Sharonne Ryan and twin sister of Roseanna May Ryan, more commonly referred to as Rosie.

"Just one more goal, and you'll be moving on to the finals." She thought out loud. The outside world didn't matter at the moment. She heard the cheers of her family, even Rosie being uncharacteristically loud for once. She had tuned them out, focusing on getting the ball into the goal.

That was when she tripped.

Usually, a trip isn't too bad. But here, glasses met grass, and her glasses lenses shattered into a million pieces. The MVP was now disoriented. She couldn't see past her arm. She panicked.

She kicked thin air.

The other team had the ball.

Clover tried but....

"GOAL!"

Her teammates couldn't regain control of the ball fast enough.

They lost.

They....lost.

Losing was a part of life, Clover knew that.

But this was her first loss.

And it was a big game.

And her siblings, parents, cousins, and uncle all got to watch her fail.

"Good game." Clover was many things, but a poor sport sure as hell wasn't one of them. She didn't hold any ill will towards her teammates or the other team.

Once the teams hit the locker room, Clover's emotions got the better of her, and the waterworks started flowing. It was honestly a blur between that and going to the car. She had been given her spare pair of glasses, but now she was quiet. Abnormally quiet.

"Hey lass, are you alright?" Aran asked her. Clover said nothing in response. She did however, pick up on the concern in her brother's voice.

"Clover?" Now it was Sharonne's turn. Clover still didn't say anything, only leaning her now hoodie-covered head against the car's window. She closed her eyes, but not becaise she was tired. She just didn't want to look right now.

"Sis....say something..." And Rosie was back to her usual quiet self. The amount of concern in her twin's voice made her heart shatter into a million pieces.

"Please," She managed to mumble, eyes still closed. "Just...leave me be for a bit....I...need to process this." She didn't see it, but her siblings all nodded in quiet understanding. Aran and Sharonne especially knew how hard the first loss hits. It was another blur between the car ride and ending up at home. Clover immediately went to her room, hiding her face with here hoodie. As soon as she got to her bed, she cried.

And cried.

And cried.

She cried until she couldn't anymore, which was around 10 PM.

"Guess I'm not sleepin' tonight..." She mumbled under her breath. That was when she realized she was still wearing her jersey. She wanted to change out of it, but she didn't have the energy to. She really didn't have the energy to do much of anything other than lay in her bed and stare sadly at the wall.

Actually, she had thoughts in her head, but not the pleasent kind. The kind that make your heart break.

Her siblings weren't disappointed in her.

Her family wasn't mad.

Her teammates weren't mad either.

Hell, not even her coach was mad.

But Clover had no way of convincing herself otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what caused Clover's insomnia to really take root. Also, please hug the baby.


End file.
